biologia_2b_ispp1fandomcom-20200214-history
Biología 2°B ISPP1 Wiki
LA UNIDAD CONSTITUCIONAL DE LOS SERES VIVOS La celula como unidad estructural y funcional Podria decirse que la vida esta representada por la transformacion de las sustancias inorganicas en organicas. Bàsicamente, los seres vivos estan constituidos por unos pocos elementos quimicos tambien presentes en la corteza terrestre y en la atmosfera. Pero el rasgo que caracteriza a los seres vivos es su organizacion, que, a partir de niveles simples, adquiere una complejidad estructural no vista en el mundo abiotico. Esto se comprueba cuando se estudian los organismos vivientes, desde moneras y protistas hasta plantas vasculares y animales vertebrados; tambien es posible entender la complejidad de los niveles de organizacion cuando se piensa que todo organismo, aun los pluricelulares mas evolucionados, se inician a partir de una sola celula, la celula huevo o cigota. Nahiara Moises Abdala Welcome to the Biología 2°B ISPP1 Wiki Tema: LA CELULA ''La célula: Es la unidad estructural y funcional de todos los seres vivos,es el elemento de menor tamaño que puede considerarse vivo, de este modo se lo clasifica a todos los organismos vivo según el numero de células que posean: si solo tienen una,se la denomina unicelulares (como pueden ser los protozoos o las bacterias) si poseen mas, se las llama pluricelulares '' ''existen dos tipos de células: las procariotas (que comprenden las células de arqueas y bacterias) y las eucariotas (dividida en animales y vegetales,si bien se incluyen ademas hongos y protistas, que también tienen células con propiedades características. Ambos tipos de celulas se diferencian principalmente por el núcleo, las eucariotas cuentan con un núcleo separado del citoplasma y rodeado de una membrana nuclear, mientras que las procariotas tienen el núcleo disperso por el citoplasma. Como dijimos es la principal diferencia, no la unica ... '' La célula es la unidad anatomica,funcional y genetica de los seres vivos. La celula es una estructura constituida por tres elementos basico: 1) Membrana plasmatica: Es una delgada lamina que envuelve completamente a la celula y la separa del medio externo. 2) Citoplasma:es la parte de la celula que se encuentra entre el nucleo celular y la membrane plasmatica, manteniendo una organizacion de sus organoides. 3) Material genetico (ADN): es cualquier material de origen vegetal, animal o microbiano u otro que tenga informacion genetica y que la transmita de una generacion a la siguiente. Posee la capacidad de realizer tres funciones vitales: nutricion,relacion y reproduccion. Marylin Anabel Lopez. Caracteristicas estructurales de la celula. * Individualidad: Todas las celulas estan rodeadas de una envoltura que las separa y comunica del medio exterior, que controla los movimientos celulares y que mantiene el potencial de la membrana. * Contienen un medio interno acuoso, el citosol, que forma la mayor parte del volumen celular y en el que estan inmersos los urganulos celulares. * Poseen material genetico en forma de ADN, el material hereditario de los genes, que contiene las instrucciones para el funcionamiento celular, asi como ARN, a fin de que el primero se exprese. * Tiene enzimas y proteinas, que sustentan, junto con otras biomoleculas, un metabolismo activo. YÑIguez Silvana Noemi. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse